yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Connor "The Worldbreaker" Ryoji
Gladiator Connor 2.jpg Owner / House Here you will Link the one whom bought you and the house your from. If no one has bought you, then you belong to the house and fight for its honor. What form of slave Gladiator '' Gladiator Connor (colored).jpg Gladiator Connor hopefully.png Connor Gladiator 3.jpg connorgladit1.jpg '' Connor gladiator 4.png Gladiator combat style Connor will most often switch betwen Murmillo and Demi (with sword and short axe), but always opting to use the smaller Hoplon sheild with his sword rather than the large rectangular ones. This is to keep good defense, but light weight. Connor's go to however is his Dual Manica Style. He only switches to the other weapons if he has word on who his opponent is. ''Dual Manica The Dimachaerus style is originally for gladiators who tend to use dual swords for quick strikes and quick attacks. Connor even after learning the basics of it, had no beilef twoards the usage of weaponry and was agaisnt it. However be it that he had to use a weapon within his house, He chose the unorthadox combination of Dual Manica:'' Segmented or scaled arm guard made of leather or some metal alloys. Manica can also be chainmailed. Since the highest grade of this tournements metals were Steel, Connor would list officially using Murmillo but as soon as he enters a match he will discard the weapon form the jump and begin a fist fight with his opponent. The Manica Connor uses drape his arms as a whole, with steel plating along the outside, and chainmill at the base of his arms, the straps prominant across his chest. The armored gloves over the top of his hands are plated, and an additional brass knuckle like plante lays at the first carple of his fingers, for steel planted punches, and each indidviudal finger also has plating as well. the under side of the gloves, also have a steel mesh, coating his arms in armor. While see as a disadvantage to most, Connor who is a hand to hand genius, will actually have varrying advantages and disadvantages. With this style it offfers mobility, able to grab, block, and parry most of his opponents attacks, and intercept them in many ways that seem unorthdoxi but effecitve. Connor's goal with this style is to disarm his opponent, even to the point of breaking their weapons to put them on his playing feild: The hands. Connor furthers this advantage, by wearing armor played boots, that come up to his uppercalf, and have a plating tha covers the knee, the rest being traditional gladitorial armor. Of course if the arms are comprimised, the sword is avalible. The disadvantage that is major is reach. With this style, Connor has the shortest reach in the games, meaning against someone who uses Hoplomachus would have a great edge against connor, able to control the match through range alone. There is also the weight. While only beign peak human in these match ups, it takes a good balance to have protection and offense. If the plating is to heavy it can throw connor off. To light and it could potentially be pierced, and without a sheild connor relies heavily on his offensive advantages to win him the match. Still with the addition of his claws, he more than makes up for this draw back with his calculated tenaicty and stubborn attitude. Victories / Losses Here you will document the name of your wins and losses WINS: 0 LOSSES: 0 Category:Gladiator Category:Ryoji Family Category:Amazon Plot Category:The Amazon Plot